Al-Amiliahu
The Al-Amiliahu is the central text of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha faith of the Hamalfites. Its title meaning, 'The Memories', the book is a compilation of stories, sermons, and anecdotes of the prophet Mombadin after his passing. Based on a tradition of oral history, the prophet's son Rashdun in cooperation with the Magi and other witnesses of Mombadid's life and efforts. Many of the sermons in the book are believed by the Hamalfite to have been lessons imparted on Mombadid through revelations to him by the Goddesses L'wna or C'lestia. The content of the book follows forty-years of activity and sayings of the prophet, though not in chronological order. Wishing to emphasize that which may be deemed absolutely true and necessary, Rashdun and the Magi authors chose to chronicle Mombadin's life with stories ordered based on the reliability of the witness, the number of witnesses, and evidence according to the fact. The unorthodox choice in structuring the book means that reading it as a chronological series of events is often difficult, and it is in fact often read as a source of wisdom and not as a biography. Sections of the book also often discuss themes relevant to Hamalfite Paganism, which is often the accredited reason to how and why the pre-existing folk faiths continue to exist in Haison. It's however strong emphasis on not only being a religious work but legal piece implies that many or all magistrates in government are followers of the Sun and Moon Cult exclusively. The book is broken down into over 400 recitations or Kara's, which are further broken into varying verses. History The Prophet Revelations to the prophet Mombadin began in approximately the year 3979 outside his home village. There-after the comings and goings of his visions continued with consistency until his death in the year 4019. Much of the stories recorded in the Al-Amiliahu regarding these early years are often found in the later portion of the book due to the attributed difficulty of tracking down individuals who would remember and are often written according to the prophet's own word. Never the less, for that source stories on his own child-hood and the first revelation is recorded at the start. "And it was in the dunes my head split open in the sun with a silver knife and all things went white. As I fell to my knees and gazed up into the skies there were in the skies a pair of doves flittering down from the sun, as bright as but all the same obscuring the sun's piercing rays as they came to me. I watched in stunned painful silence as the world around me swam into obscurity as the birds neared the ground and touched a rock which opened and bled water which flooded the sand at my knees. As their wing tips touched the Earth their forms changed and they appeared before me as a white and black horse and they so introduced themselves to me as the Sun and Moon and that I am to be their vessel to bring their word once again to man. And so as I say, as Mombadin" -Kara 1:1 The book often records Mombadin's visions as occurring after "his head splits open from a knife" or as he hears a long piercing note. The Goddesses appear to him in each, either one or both in a variety of manifestations before him or as a bright illuminated figure without form and figure. In several Kara's Mombadin often speaks of Giroz and other figures, and alludes to other occurrences in the world past or present, claiming to have received this knowledge from the Goddesses. The validity of his claims of this information being a source of his growing worldliness is attributed to his general illiteracy, which commentaries written into the book argue the validity of Mombadin as a vessel of the Gods. Compilation The compilation of the book didn't begin until after Mombadin's death. His son Rashdun fearing the passing of his father's words into ignorance ordained a work to organize and compile the remembered sermons, actions, and deeds of his father from a wide body of witnesses including himself, close family, and all those who met or claimed to have met the prophet. The work began a year after his father's dead in 4020 and the project took thirty-two years to finish. Rashdun who had been educated to read and write classical Hamalfite took it upon himself to record the first ten Kara from memory. The project expanded slowly to his friend and minister Taid al-Fatha who confirmed his accounts and wrote his own. A growing council of writers grew from there, each of whom gathered to draft, share, and discuss their memories of the prophet to slowly construct a rudimentary book. The first draft of the completed Al-Amiliahu spanned roughly 100-122 Kara. Rashdun, believing the project incomplete cast a request out to the general population in search of more and over the next few years received plentiful accounts which he or his Magi transcribed in private interviews. Rashdun also requested for the retrieval of any and all written accounts no matter the redundancy or mediocrity of the writing or subject. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Religion Category:Literature